The Mysterious Murder
by Roland5021
Summary: When the Homicide Team of MA take a plane ride to give their speech at the University of Cambridge about homicides. Then, there plane unexpectedly crashes on an deserted island. They get up, but realize the pilots and passengers weren't killed by the crash, they were murdered. Now, it's a race against time to figure out who killed those people and predict who they will strike next.
1. Prolouge

This is my first _Rizzoli and Isles_ Fan Fiction, i hope you like it. The idea was entirely made by me, but it will be ushering most of the events in the television show _Rizzoli and Isles. _

For the Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Television Show _Rizzoli and Isles_. All rights are reserved to TNT. This is for entertainment use only. Other characters stated are my creations.

I also want to give my sincere condolences to Lee Thompson Young, who committed Suicide on August 29, 2013. Rest in Peace Lee Thompson Young (Detective Barry Frost)

* * *

Prologue:

It was just a regular Saturday morning in Boston. Jane Rizzoli's living nightmare, Charles Hoyt, was killed and buried the previous week. Maura Isles grand father, Patrick Doyle pasted away a few days ago. The homicidal team in Boston, Massachusetts were they were asked to give a speech at the University of Cambridge.

"Maura, let's go, the plane ride is in an hour and I've been at your house for like, 4 hours. Frankie only agreed to watch Joe Friday when i was gone, not at your house." Jane Rizzoli commented, leaning on Maura Isle's Bedroom door. Then, Maura opened it and looked at her. "I can't decide what to wear, this, or this." She said, holding up two very chic outfits. Rizzoli frowned and looked at Maura. "Really? What are we, going to Project Runway?" Rizzoli said. Maura looked at Rizzoli evilly. "First of all, Project Runways makes clothing out of anything they can find. I am not Project Runway." Maura said, packing them both in her massive Suit Case. She slipped on a pair of heels and started to walk out from her door. Rizzoli shortly followed her, with her small suitcase. She threw it in the trunk of the old car that she owned. She got into car and sat down, waiting for Maura, who has still currently walking down her staircases. She looked at Rizzoli. "I'm sorry, i can't afford these clothes to go bad." Maura said, placing her suitcase in the back seat and locking her house. She got in next to Rizzoli and nodded. "How do you think the University of Cambridge is going to be?" Maura started. Rizzoli groaned. "Not again." She started, turning the keys into the ignition and drove off.

* * *

Well, that's the prologue. Sorry for it being so short.. Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 1: This isn't all that easy

This is my first _Rizzoli and Isles_ Fan Fiction, i hope you like it. The idea was entirely made by me, but it will be ushering most of the events in the television show _Rizzoli and Isles. _

For the Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Television Show _Rizzoli and Isles_. All rights are reserved to TNT. This is for entertainment use only. Other characters stated are my creations.

I also want to give my sincere condolences to Lee Thompson Young and his family. Young committed Suicide on August 19, 2013. Rest in Peace Lee Thompson Young (Detective Barry Frost)

Also, I've gotten asked many times, and no, this not include rizzles. I can give you 110% on it that it will not contain Rizzles or most likely any type of heavy romance. If you wanted otherwise, i would suggest you stop reading now.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**A Boeing 747**

**10:25pm**

Jane awoke from her nightmare about Charles Hoyt. She jerked upwards as she woke, looking at her watch, realizing she only was in her sleep for an hour. She looked at Maura, who was clearly a asleep, the lights were dimmed and Maura's medical reference book was in her hand. "She must have fell asleep reading." Jane said, dimming the light even more and staring out the window, to the black, night sky. It's only been a few hours since they boarded the plane and they have a few more hours until they would land in the United Kingdom.

As Rizzoli was trying to fall back asleep, Vince Korsak was behind Jane and Maura, playing cards with Detective Barry Frost. "But, i got an ace." Korsak replied. "But, Vince, this is how we played it in the the 70's when our rights were about half of what you guys had." Frost explained, being followed with a chuckle. Korsak rolled his eyes and continued.

A loud piercing sound beeped over the intercom. Practically everyone focused their attention on the little speaker box. "This is your captain speaking." The loud voice started. You could hear a loud pant and then a small cling. "We will be another 45 minutes because of weather conditions. We also are experiencing minor turbulence in the front cockpit, so it would be greatly appreciated if you could fasten your seat belts." The captain requested. The buzzing stopped as everyone silently did what the captain requested, clicking their seatbelts together.

Instead of getting into her seat and fastening the seatbelt, a young female flight attendant made her way to the front of the plane, sightly knocking on the door. "Would you like something to eat?" She asked.

The captain heard the attendant's voice and looked at the Co-pilot. "Would you kindly tell her that some water would be great." He asked. The male Co-pilot nodded and got out of his seat, starting the auto pilot and emerged to the door, sliding a little slide. "Water will do." The Co-pilot exclaimed. The female attendant nodded and made her way to the back, pouring them a glass of water. She pulled out a small bottle that looked to be a small medicine bottle. She poured the pilots a glass of water and herself, took two small, wintergreen colored pills. She gave an ugly face and continued, placing the bottle back into her pocket.

* * *

That's Chapter one for you who are still reading. I want to give a thank you for still reading even thought i probably let people down telling them that romance will most likely not be in here. Please Comment and Review. Also, please read my profile before you go criticizing my work, i don't like to be considered a child, but i am still a young writer.


	3. Chapter 2: They don't suspect a thing

This is my first _Rizzoli and Isles_ Fan Fiction, i hope you like it. The idea was entirely made by me, but it will be ushering most of the events in the television show _Rizzoli and Isles. _

For the Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Television Show _Rizzoli and Isles_. All rights are reserved to TNT. This is for entertainment use only. Other characters stated are my creations.

I also want to give my sincere condolences to Lee Thompson Young and his family. Young committed Suicide on August 19, 2013. Rest in Peace Lee Thompson Young (Detective Barry Frost)

Also, I've gotten asked many times, and no, this not include rizzles. I can give you 110% on it that it will not contain Rizzles or most likely any type of heavy romance. If you wanted otherwise, i would suggest you stop reading now.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The female flight attendant walked to the light, blond, silky hair swayed as she walked. She knocked on it once again. The same man opened the door quickly and ushered her to come in quick. Their not supposed to be even opening the door, even letting the very well known attendant in. She handed the men there water as they pushed the plane as auto pilot. The captain picked up the receiver once more, said a few commands and got off. The female attendant turned around and looked at the pilot. She walked over and turned off the receiver, cutting all communication out of the cockpit. The captain looked at her. "What are you doing?" He asked, standing and turning towards her. The attendant quickly backhanded the pilot and raised a knife from the back that was locked in a safe to his neck. The Co pilot turned around in surprise.

"Don't you move, not even an inch, or he get's it!" She said, slowly starting to slice the pilot's throat. The Co-pilot backed off and looked at her. "Great, now tell the passengers and control center that it's okay, or I'll completely kill him!" She demanded. "Okay, no need to split hairs." He said, moving to the receiver, switching it on, broadcasting that it's be another 15 minutes to the United Kingdom, which was an obvious lie if anyone realized. He then hung the receiver up and switched it off. "Now, Let him go." He said. The female attendant raised her eyebrow. "I think, nope!" She said with a short cackle as she slid the knife through the pilots throat, dropping him to the ground. She looked on the ground and moved towards the Co-pilot. He soon tried to run to the cockpit door, but she was already on his lead. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him back, inching him closer. "Should have never opened that door." She said. With that said, she slit his throat and walked to the main controls, sitting down and leveling the nose of the plane downwards.

Soon after, the control panel was lighting up brighter than New York and the sounds would double that. She shut the mainframe down and pulled out a bag of clothes that she had on her back. She quickly changed into a new pair with khakis and a blouse. She placed a black haired wig over her head and shortly walked out, staying in the shadows of the dark part of the plane. She moved into the bathroom and locked it. She waited about a minute, opened the door, and emerged from the shadows and sat in the first seat she saw that was open. 'No one suspects a thing, at least not yet' She thought to herself with a slight grin.

I would have gotten it done yesterday, but my laptop died and i couldn't get it to turn back on.

I was also want to say thank you to nexis44 for at least being there and giving suggestions. I want to say thank you for all your kind (And bad) reviews that i will try to help increase the plot and all, but i still have other things to do in life because i am still a young adult and there's more in life than being on the computer.


	4. Chapter 3: I'll explain later

This is my first _Rizzoli and Isles_ Fan Fiction, i hope you like it. The idea was entirely made by me, but it will be ushering most of the events in the television show _Rizzoli and Isles. _

For the Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Television Show _Rizzoli and Isles_. All rights are reserved to TNT. This is for entertainment use only. Other characters stated are my creations.

I also want to give my sincere condolences to Lee Thompson Young and his family. Young committed Suicide on August 19, 2013. Rest in Peace Lee Thompson Young (Detective Barry Frost)

Also, I've gotten asked many times, and no, this not include rizzles. I can give you 110% on it that it will not contain Rizzles or most likely any type of heavy romance. If you wanted otherwise, i would suggest you stop reading now.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The nose of the plane was now diving in incredible speed. Jane sat up and turned to Korsak. "He said 45 minutes right?" She asked. Korsak looked out the window and returned to Jane's sight. "Yeah, he's going down to far. We need to go and make sure he's okay because a pilot would not do it." He said, trying to get up and slowly walk to the door. He knocked on the door. No response. "Hello?" He said, knocking on the door more furious. He finally gave up on it and ran to the back, demanding to open the door. Jane was now on her feet, pulling out her badge. She flashed it over the male flight attendant's face as he rushed to get the key. He handed it to Korsak and he ran to the edge of the plane, now almost vertically upwards.

Maura jolted upward, awaking her from her sleep. She looked next to her and didn't see Jane. She unbuckled her seat-belt and ran, now seeing Jane unlocking the door. "What is going on?" She asked. Frost explained to Maura what Jane and Korsak was doing, seating her back.

Korsak unlocked the door and kicked it open, looking at the two butchered pilots, laying there in their own puddle of blood. Jane walked in and gasped, looked at the plane. "Korsak!" She yelled, running over to it. Korsak ran over to it, looking at it. "Who ever was in her killed the mainframe!" He said, taking a seat. "Well, can you fly it?" She panicked. "As long as this is the Boeing 474 thing i play on the flight module game, i can do it. Take a seat and put on a head set." Korsak said, finding the switch to both the mainframe and the communication receiver. He found the switch to the main frame and turned it on. Jane sat down and looked at Korsak. "I don't think i-" She started, but was immediately interjected by Korsak. "Jane! Sit down and put on a head set. Find a red button saying 'Communication'." Korsak demanded, trying to level the plan out. He got the plane somewhat evened out, but then realized that the plane wasn't going to make it to the United Kingdom. "Jane, i need you to go out there and demand everyone to calmly and safely get prepared for a crash landing." Korsak said, observing more controls and trying the receiver for help. No one came through.

Jane nodded and ran out of the cock pit, turning to the male flight attendant. "I need all the bags at the windows and everyone as far away from the windows. We are going to have to make an unexpected landing." Jane said, turning to Maura. She ran over to her. "Maura, get these people for a crash landing in a few minutes. Korsak, or anyone else, can't get this plane up to the UK." She said. Maura looked at Jane as if she was joking. "All of them? I can't do that? What happened to the pilots?" Maura said, demanding answers. "I'll explain later, the male attendant will help you. I just need you to tell Frost that and keep what's going on silent, do you hear me? Silent." Jane said, returning to the cockpit.

"Korsak, get out of here. We need to get into our seats. " Jane said, gesturing him to leave. "I can fix it-" He started. "Now!" Ordered Jane, running to the back. Korsak got out of the seat and returned to his seat he had in the first place. He got into a ball position and closed his eyes, waiting for the plane to crash. The plane made a vertical decent and Maura was thrown to the nose of the plane. "Maura!" Jane said. Maura failed to respond. She was knocked unconscious..

* * *

That is something i would expect myself to write! That was much larger and i hope the cliffhanger is great for you guys.. Please leave your comments!


	5. Chapter 4: This was all planned

This is my first _Rizzoli and Isles_ Fan Fiction, i hope you like it. The idea was entirely made by me, but it will be ushering most of the events in the television show _Rizzoli and Isles. _

For the Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Television Show _Rizzoli and Isles_. All rights are reserved to TNT. This is for entertainment use only. Other characters stated are my creations.

I also want to give my sincere condolences to Lee Thompson Young and his family. Young committed Suicide on August 19, 2013. Rest in Peace Lee Thompson Young (Detective Barry Frost)

Also, I've gotten asked many times, and no, this not include rizzles. I can give you 110% on it that it will not contain Rizzles or most likely any type of heavy romance. If you wanted otherwise, i would suggest you stop reading now.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Inside the airplane.**

**12:19am**

"Maura!" Jane screamed once again, almost inaudible. She stared at Maura in shock. "Jane, I'll get her!" Frost replied, as their eardrums were both ringing as the plane was looking altitude fast. Jane nodded and got back into her seat. Frost made his way down, standing on the cockpit's door. He picked Maura up by the waist and placed her in the first seat he saw that was open. He sat next to her and jerked forward at the plane forceful hit the ground, destroying the front of the plane. There were a few screams, but the main goal was to stay alive. The plane eventually evened out to an 180 degree angle and the loud buzzing stopped. Frost sat up and looked around. He turned around and looked at Jane. "She's just out cold." Frost explained, wiping the blood of his face and elbow he badly butchered. Jane ran to Maura, looking at her.

Maura snapped back in to reality, looking at Jane. She stood up quickly, and unexpectedly. She turned around and returned to Frost's gaze. "Wait, we landed?" she asked, rubbing her hand up and down her shoulders. "Maura, we need to talk, away from people who will freak out for what i am about to say." Jane said, looking for a small, private area. She smiled and looked at Maura. "There" She said, pointing to the laboratory. Maura frowned. "Why in there?" She said, but before she could finish, Jane was dragging her in there. She yanked the small door closed and looked at her. "What Korsak and i saw in the cockpit was not good. Both pilot's throats were slit and the mainframe was killed. Someone had this planned." Jane returned, looking at Maura.

* * *

Sorry it took forever, the government's shutdown has been all my father's concern, so the computers haven't been on and i haven't gotten time to post chapter 4, but here it is.


	6. Chapter 5: This can not be happening!

This is my first _Rizzoli and Isles_ Fan Fiction, i hope you like it. The idea was entirely made by me, but it will be ushering most of the events in the television show _Rizzoli and Isles. _

For the Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Television Show _Rizzoli and Isles_. All rights are reserved to TNT. This is for entertainment use only. Other characters stated are my creations.

I also want to give my sincere condolences to Lee Thompson Young and his family. Young committed Suicide on August 19, 2013. Rest in Peace Lee Thompson Young (Detective Barry Frost)

Also, I've gotten asked many times, and no, this not include rizzles. I can give you 110% on it that it will not contain Rizzles or most likely any type of heavy romance. If you wanted otherwise, i would suggest you stop reading now.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"Wait, so your telling me someone killed the pilots? Before the crash?" Maura croaked. Jane nodded, giving a sense of fear. "It looked like their throats were slit. But who was in there before the crash." Jane replied. "Well, i couldn't tell if it was post-modem death unless i get in there and do an autopsy. " Maura requested. "With what? your heel?" joked Jane, staring at the outer wall of the bathroom. "No, i always bring my objects no matter what. I just need to get to my suitcase safety." Maura continued, prying the door open and taking a large inhale of fresh air. She turned and looked at the male flight attendant who looked as if he were going to vomit. "I would like to get my bags from the cargo area of the plane." She demanded, helping him up. The male attendant gave her a sheepish smile and got up, showing her the way.

Jane looked at Frost as she exited the bathroom. "Maura wants in the cockpit." Jane answered, looking at it. "Well, unless Mike Tyson took this plane ride, we aren't getting it open." Frost said, looking at the door. "Why?" Jane asked suspiciously. "It's not going to open. When we fell, it jammed shut over something." Frost explained, staring at the cock pit's handle. Jane exhaled deeply, moving towards a nearby window and looking out it. Surprisingly, there was a crack. 'Some plane' She thought, running her finger across the broken glass. She immediately pulled her hand back and stared at her right index finger that she cut. "Damn" She mumbled, wiping it on her once white blouse but from everything, it was a dusty brown. She got up and walked to Korsak. "Anything?" She said. Then it hit her. "Wasn't there a female flight attendant on the flight?" Jane questioned, looking at Korsak before he could finish her first question.

"Yeah, we need to tally everyone up. Not including the pilots" Korsak stammered. 'Touche' Jane thought with a slight chuckle. "I'll request it after Maura comes back up. For now, we need to get that cockpit to open. That's the only way to get communication." Jane decided, lightly sucking the blood off her index finger.

Maura smiled at the attendant. "Did anything look strange to you when it crashed?" Maura asked, looking at him. The male attended slightly whispered something audible, but then turned to her. "It wasn't me!" he defended himself. "I wasn't blaming you." Maura whispered, lowering the tension. She walked into the cargo holder and looked for her neon magenta set of suitcases. 'He knows something. I've got to remind Jane that the killer may be alive!' Maura thought, bringing no intention of asking him there, in a quiet, secluded area. She spotted her four suit cases and walked to them. She found the largest one, being her medical bag. She walked to it and unzipped, making sure the male attendant didn't see what she had in there. She stared at in disbelief. Her scalpel, gloves, and almost everything she has in there, gone. She got up and walked over to her cloths bag and looked at it. She was missing one of her most unlikable clothes, a pair of khakis, a rare purple satin scarf, and blouse. Then she remembered.. she remembered seeing the same purple scarf she remembered seeing in the cockpit, drenched in blood. "No way!" She mumbled, getting up and closing her bags.

* * *

A little better, i like it. Please comment and review. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6: Ms Avercromie?

This is my first _Rizzoli and Isles_ Fan Fiction, i hope you like it. The idea was entirely made by me, but it will be ushering most of the events in the television show _Rizzoli and Isles. _

For the Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Television Show _Rizzoli and Isles_. All rights are reserved to TNT. This is for entertainment use only. Other characters stated are my creations.

I also want to give my sincere condolences to Lee Thompson Young and his family. Young committed Suicide on August 19, 2013. Rest in Peace Lee Thompson Young (Detective Barry Frost)

Also, I've gotten asked many times, and no, this not include rizzles. I can give you 110% on it that it will not contain Rizzles or most likely any type of heavy romance. If you wanted otherwise, i would suggest you stop reading now.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**  
"Is there something wrong ma'am?" The male attendant asked. "no, i just, can't believe my satin dress was wrinkled." Maura lied, closing her case and picking up her medical bag, walking to the door. The male attendant followed her, walking in front of her. He opened the door and gestures for her to go. Maura flashed a bright smile and walked through, her heels clinking as she walked. Maura meet up with Jane. "you'll never believe this." Maura played.

Frost emerged from the cockpit door and l ooked at Korsak. "Should we bother on leaving the plane?" Frost asked, looking out the window. "Probably not." Korsak replied, munching on a cookie. "You know, if you don't stop eating that stuff, you'll soon work for Santa Claus this year at the office." Frost suggested knowing he might just regret what he said. A few silent chuckles went around, but then utter silence. "If we get out that is." fired Korsak. At first he didn't know how to reply, but he just pulled some random phrase from those horror movies.

"First, is it just Maura news, or serious news?" Jane requested, clearly not having time for Maura news. "Well let's just say my rare purple satin scarf is missing, and i remember seeing it in the cockpit, soaking in blood." Maura croaked, starting Jane in the eye. "So, your saying, someone was trying to frame you? But who?" Jane asked, knowing Maura has had enemies before. "No, i think someone on this plane isn't who they say they are." Maura said, starting at the rest of the passengers. All of them were in their own world, starting into so space.

Korsak finally was handed the list of attendees. Him and Frost carefully observed the list, looking at everyone background. "Everyone's clean, but Jane was right, there was a female attendant named Ms. Selena Avercromie." Korsak said, carefully studying the passengers. "Ms. Avercromie?" Frost shouted, looking for any hands raised.

Meanwhile starting blankly at the menu, the female flight attendant heard her one of many names being called. She resisted the urge to get up and yell 'yes?' but she was supposed to be a regular passenger. She just quietly inhaled, her he taking, and her hands were slightly shaking. She stuck them in her pocket, hoping someone would raise an eyebrow over it. 'I have to fake my own, old, death.' She thought, staring at the wall.

* * *

I'll get chapter 7 in a while..please review.


	8. Chapter 7: Well, i found her

This is my first _Rizzoli and Isles_ Fan Fiction, i hope you like it. The idea was entirely made by me, but it will be ushering most of the events in the television show _Rizzoli and Isles. _

For the Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Television Show _Rizzoli and Isles_. All rights are reserved to TNT. This is for entertainment use only. Other characters stated are my creations.

I also want to give my sincere condolences to Lee Thompson Young and his family. Young committed Suicide on August 19, 2013. Rest in Peace Lee Thompson Young (Detective Barry Frost)

Also, I've gotten asked many times, and no, this not include rizzles. I can give you 110% on it that it will not contain Rizzles or most likely any type of heavy romance. If you wanted otherwise, i would suggest you stop reading now.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Maura paced back and forth in front of Jane, her eyes almost bulging from her sockets from what she just heard. "There was a female attendant." She said. "So, we need to find her.. The man is innocent, but he knows something." Jane rolled her eyes and turned to Frost.

"Any luck on finding Ms. Avercromie?" Jane asked Frost, staring him in the eye."Not yet. Your almost done though but Korsak keeps getting a weak signal." Frost replied.

A woman with a formal work outfit walked into the restroom. Ms. Avercromie got up and held the door open. "I just need a mirror, were all ladies, right?" She said. "Oh, okay, but only for a minute." she said. She walked in and closed the door. Ms. Avercromie pulled out the same black bag and set it in the small sink, looking at herself. She got a glimpse of the woman behind her. She opened her bag and pulle the scalpel with crimson red blood still drying over the blade. The woman sat up and turned to the sink, gesturing to wash her hands. Ms. Avercromie smiled an evil smile and hid the scalpel in the bag, pulling the bag out of the sink. "Thank you." She replied.

"No, thank you." She said, gagging the woman's mouth. She looked at her in incredible fear, her nostrils flared. Ms. Avercromie closed her eyes and jabbed the scalpel into her chest, blood trickling down her blue blouse. There was a fight, but then the woman became unresponsive. Ms. Avercromie smiled and sat her down, shedding the clothes from her bag and putting it on the woman. It had the name. 'Ms. Avercromie' on it. Selena opened the woman's bag and inspected it. Ironically, the woman shared features like Ms. Avercromie. "Sage Leframe. Nice name." She said, taking the woman's bag. She looked for anyone who was looking and sat back in Sage's seat. She looked and waited for someone to come up to her.

In the meantime, Frost was asking a young, pregnant woman some questions if she had seen it been treated by this 'Ms. Avercromie'. "Okay, ha-" He started, but was interjected by the woman. "I'm sorry, . i need to use the restroom." She said. Frost nodded and let her go.

The woman smiled and shuffled to her feet, rising to the restroom in the front. She opened the door and saw the woman. She shrieked in fear and fainted.

Jane heard the shriek and ran to that saw the woman collapse and looked for Maura. "Maura! i need help." She said, not even getting to the bathroom.

Maura ran to the scene, looking at her. "To predict, she's about eight to nine months pregnant, why is she flying?" She asked, elevating the woman's head.

Frost ran over too. "What made her scream?" He said, moving over the door. He saw the sight and winked his nose. He saw the badge. "Well, there's Ms Avercromie." He said.

* * *

I just didn't know when to stop. Oh well my fans! Here is chapter 7!


End file.
